


Omen of Death

by crateredcallisto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barghest, Black Shuck, Cryptid??, Demons, Ghost Dog, Hellhounds, Historical Account, Historical Accuracy, Poetry, Spectral Entity, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateredcallisto/pseuds/crateredcallisto
Summary: a poem i wrote about my favorite urban legend.Poem Title:Omen of DeathAuthor:cratersofcallistoTopic of Poem:Black Shuck("the name given to an East Anglian ghostly black dog which is said to roam the coastline and countryside of East Anglia, one of many ghostly black dogs recorded in folklore across the British Isles. ... The famous sighting in Bungay and Blythburg is a particularly famous account of the beast.")Account Focus:The first half of the poem will focus on a specific account of the Black Shuck, which is the account of the sighting in Bungay and Blythburg that occurred on August 4, 1577. The second half will focus on other less specific sightings later in history.Read more about the Black Shuck
Kudos: 1





	Omen of Death

**Omen Of Death**

_Part 1_

On the coast and the side of the country

On crossroads and between cemeteries

Through whipping winds arrives an unwelcome guest

Around the market square, then gone for twelve miles northwest

Movement is known but never heard

As it prowls and speaks its deadly word

Hidden away in the church of three

Rabbits pray during the storm of electricity

Through the burrow entrance bursts their maker’s foe

Snarling with the presence of fire and smoke

Seven feet tall with a pelt of charcoal color

White, satellite-dish eyes and the teeth of a mauler

Up and down the nave it ran

Wringing the necks of both boy and man

The rabbits cried out in fear of the fumes

Walls crumbled as the steeple fell to its doom

Then into the darkness the beast had gone

Leaving claw marks on the door, forever howling its song

_End of Part 1_


End file.
